A dance of ice and snow
by ShadowDancer15
Summary: Haruka yuki, jinchuuriki of the eleven-tailed wolf, formerly of the hidden snow village moves to the hidden life in hopes of a new life and to escape her past. Along the way she meets the rookie 9 and decides whether she'll trust her new family and home or if she will leave her heart in the snow and ice.
1. Info

So I'm placing this story around the beginning of Naruto and I'll be using my own OCs in

this story. P.S I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did.

Charter name. Haruka Yuki

Age. 12

Appearance. Haruka is four foot ten, has long pastel purple hair that goes to her knees,

big wide bright silver eyes.

Likes. Music, cooking , reading ,tea, naps, anything sweet, and playing the violin.

Dislikes. People who are rude, bullies, people who abuse others, people who wake her up early from naps.

Home village hidden in the snow until she moves to the hidden leaf.

Notes Harkua is the jinchuuriki to the eleven-tailed wolf (I know there isn't one but for

this story there is.)

I'll try to get the first chapter out a week or two it depends on school. Let me know what

you all think.

Shadow Dancer out


	2. A new life

Ok so disclaimers I do not own Naruto even thought I wish I did. Also, this is one

of my first time write a fanfic so please keep the hate comments to a small amount

please, but I would love any ideas that you think would make the story better.

"Talking "

' _Thinking'_

" **Demon Talking"**

' _ **Demon Thinking'**_

Chapter one Haruka's P.O.V

Today was day I was moving from the hidden snow village to hidden

leaf in the land of fire and I was wondering what everyone was going to be

like in this new village. I slowly walked under the trees to avoid the bright

sun light that I was not used to, and the heat was not helping at all but then

where I used to live had a lot of snow and it didn't get too warm. I was

wearing heavy wool white pants, a wool white trench coat that goes down

to my knees and had baby blue around the ends, under the coat I had light

grey long sleeved shirt, and a pair a light grey snow boots that go to my

knees. When I see the gate to the village coming into view I get really

nervous.

'What.. _what if there like no one there likes me? What if everyone_

 _just pushes me away again? What if everyone just hurts me just like they_

 _did then?'_ All the questions keep going on and on, I felt like I was going to

cry then I hear a growl inside my head.

" **Don't you go thinking like that again Kit. I have a feeling that this**

 **place will be perfect for you, besides if anyone does try to even lay a**

 **finger on you then I'll pop out and put the fear of hell in all of them.**

 **So, look and we'll face this together. Like we always do."**

Naomi, the wolf spirit that I have locked in me said. ' _You're right Naomi,_

 _okay let's do this,'_

" **I usually I'm right Kit, so let's get this show on the rode!"**

I smiled at her words she's always the one who makes feel better, I walked

up the gate to the village that I would soon call home and I saw a two

people standing watch well more like sitting watch. One had brown hair and

dark eyes, his hair was combed down, and it was covering up his right eye.

He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna and the person

next to him had long spiky black hair and dark eyes. He had a strip of

bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored

marking on his chin, maybe it was face paint. When they noticed me

coming the brown haired one slapped the other one over the head to get

him to be quiet.

"Hello there"

"Hi," I walked up to the stand where they were at, them both gave me a

small smile. I handed the dark haired one my transfer papers, "Well

everything's likes to be in order, you just need to get Hokage to sign the

paperwork and welcome to the hidden leaf kiddo." "Okay, thank you," I

gave them a small bow and started to walk off into the village and

remembered that I don't know where anything is here. I kept on walking

through the village until I came to a large building that had the kanji for fire

on the front. **"That must be the hokages office,"** I rolled my eyes as

walked inside and asked the receptionist if I can see the hokage, she

looked up from her paperwork and nodded and said he was on the top

floor. Once I got to his office I knocked on the door and heard a response. I

walked in and saw a desk with mountains of paperwork, sitting behind it a

old man wearing white and red robes.

He looked up from the paperwork he was working on and gave me a soft

grandfatherly smile, "Hello you must Haruka Yuki it's a pleasure to finally

meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too lord Hokage, I was told the report here to get my

transfer papers signed," I handed him the papers and he quickly signed

them. Once he was done with them he handed me a letter with an address

on it, "Starting today you'll also be attending the ninja academy for the

last two weeks and you'll be meeting your new family after classes are

done of the day. Come I'll walk you to the academy," he said as he stood

up from the chair. I nodded and thanked the old man, then walked with him

to go to the academy.

Hey sorry it took me so long to the chapter out. Schools been crazy and

I've been getting ready for Halloween. Okay so I haven't figured out with

family I want Haruka go be with so, I would love to hear which one you

think she should be with. I'll try to get the new chapter out soon, Until then

Stay sweet and have a good day and happy Halloween.


End file.
